Teman Lama
by Aelissa
Summary: Kairi merindukan teman lamanya yang pergi dua tahun lalu. Dia bertemu dengannya saat sedang melakukan pekerjaannya yang membosankan. SoraXKairi Please, don't kill me :p


**A/N : Aku menulis fic ini di HP dan terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul 'Old Friend' dan Silent Hill Homecoming. Hahahaahaa. Aku mengambil scene Alex bertemu dengan Elle dengan sedikit perubahan. Heheee**

**Mungkin banyak orang akan memprotesku karena menulis fic straight SoraXKairi, karena aku sadar tidak begitu banyak orang menyukai Kairi. Tetapi bagiku, Kairi itu biasa saja. Tidak menyebalkan, dan aku ingin memotong rambutku menjadi seperti rambutnya. Hahhahaaaa**

**Yah, segitu saja yang dapat aku katakan.**

**KH, Sora, dan Kairi, serta Cid adalah milik Square Enix**

**SH, Alex, dan Elle (dan si montir yang disebutkan) adalah milik Konami**

**Aku nggak punya apa-apa selain Ms. Wor d dan HP.**

**Heheheeheeeee**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Teman Lama**

Aku tidak ingat kapan aku memulai pekerjaan sampingan membosankan ini. Mungkin sejak aku mulai masuk universitas. Aku bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan penerbitan lokal di kota kelahiranku ini. Dengan gaji minim, aku selalu merelakan waktu belajarku untuk menenteng sebuah stepler besar dan segunung selebaran entah berisi iklan makanan dan minuman atau hewan peliharaan yang hilang. Aku akan selalu menuju beberapa papan pengumuman besar pada beberapa titik di kota, menempel selebaran di permukaan papan lalu pergi ke titik berikutnya setelah kurasa cukup mengotori papan indah di sana dengan selebaranku.

Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk uang. Bukan. Keluargaku hidup dengan cukup. Ibuku adalah seorang hakim kota sejak aku dilahirkan. Orang-orang menghormatinya seperti seorang wanita penjagal. Setiap hari dia akan duduk di balai kota, di depan meja persegi panjangnya sambil menyesap teh berwarna coklat kekuningan. Ibuku selalu berkata padaku untuk menjadi seorang wanita kuat sepertinya. Dia memang kuat, mengingat betapa tahannya dia berhadapan dengan berbagai macam orang.

Namun aku tidak sepertinya. Aku bukankah seorang wanita yang tahan untuk tidak muntah di hadapan orang-orang berwajah kasar yang baru saja membunuh seorang gadis kecil atau melakukan hal kejam lainnya.

Inilah aku. Seorang gadis penakut yang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah kursi lipat untuk menempel selebaran bertuliskan, "Pernahkah Anda melihat kucing ini?" di trotoar salah satu jalan utama kota di bawah langit mendung berwarna abu-abu gelap. Biasanya ada banyak mobil dan kendaraan lain melintas di jalan, akan tetapi cuaca hari ini yang tidak bersahabat dan seolah langit akan menangis hebat, membuat segelintir orang rela beranjak dari sofa empuk atau kasur empuk mereka.

"Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir," keluhku sambil mengendus pelan. "Di mana-mana kucing hilang dan anjing hilang." Aku mengambil selebaran lain. Kali ini bukan tentang hewan peliharaan yang hilang. Selebaran berwarna-warni ini merupakan sebuah iklan minuman ringan dengan seorang anak kecil laki-laki tersenyum senang. Senyum palsu. Semua bintang iklan selalu memasang senyum palsu memuakkan di wajah-wajah mereka.

Melihat gambar anak laki-laki pada selebaran, aku teringat pada sahabat sejak kecilku. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang baik. Rambutnya coklat muda dan indah. Warna bola matanya biru seperti warna langit. Dia bocah yang kuat – selalu ingin menjadi yang terkuat. Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak SD hingga SMA. Kebersamaan kami yang cukup lama membuatku dapat memahami sisi dirinya yang lebih dalam.

Orangtuanya kurang begitu memahami dirinya. Mereka kurang menyayanginya. Mereka beranggapan bahwa sahabatku adalah seorang anak pembawa sial sehingga mereka agak mengucilkannya. Dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang sangat dibanggakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Adiknya mendapat lebih banyak kasih sayang daripada dia – oops! Mungkin aku harus meralatnya. Sahabatku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Ibuku bercerita padaku tentang seorang wanita yang meramal nasib sahabatku saat dia masih dalam kandungan. Penyihir wanita itu berkata bahwa bayi yang sekarang adalah sahabatku akan membawa ajal dan penderitaan bagi keluarganya, dan satu-satunya cara agar terlepas dari kutukan tersebut adalah dengan tidak memberinya kasih sayang sedikit pun. Mereka bodoh jika kau tanya apa pendapatku. Beberapa penduduk kota masih mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistik dan sihir di era modern ini.

Sora. Itulah bagaimana orang-orang memanggilnya. Nama yang indah untuk seorang yang tak cukup mendapat kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Mungkin mereka memberinya nama yang indah supaya hidupnya juga indah walau tanpa kasih sayang. Tidak masuk akal!

Sora memutuskan untuk masuk akademi tentara setelah lulus SMA. Dia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya yang sekarang merupakan seorang pensiunan tentara. Sora ingin menunjukkan pada orangtuanya bahwa dia mampu dan bukan seorang pengecut seperti yang sering ayahnya lontarkan padanya.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak dia pergi ke akademi tentara. Aku selalu mengiriminya surat dan meneleponnya. Orangtuanya tidak peduli padanya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengiriminya sepucuk surat pun! Kasihan Sora. Karena ramalan wanita penyihir itu, Sora harus menerima nasib seperti ini.

"Masih banyak," keluhku. Aku telah selesai menempel selebaran bergambar bocah mirip Sora, dan sekarang masih tersisa beberapa puluh lembar lagi.

Tanganku terus bergerak menekan stepler. Empat tekanan untuk setiap lembar. Aku merasa lelah karenanya. Bukan hanya tangan, tapi juga kakiku.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku tergelincir di atas permukaan kursi yang licin. Aku terjatuh dengan bunyi "DUK" yang cukup keras.

"Ouch! Sial!" seruku keras sambil mengelus tubuh bagian belakangku. Aku terduduk di trotoar dalam posisi yang sangat memalukan. Untungnya aku memakai celana jeans panjang sehingga tidak terlalu memalukan. Selebaranku dan stepler besarku ikut terjatuh, tapi untung saja kursi lipat tadi tidak ikut terjatuh karena aku bisa saja tertimpanya.

"Kairi?"

Kudengar suara anggun dari depanku terduduk. Aku menatap lurus tepat ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilku.

"Eh?" suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan melihat sosok anggun berbadan tegap di depan. Aku bangkit, masih meneliti sosok di depanku. "So..ra?"

"Kairi," katanya. Aku melebarkan mata setelah mengetahui siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Sora!" seruku. Langsung saja aku memeluknya, melepas rindu yang telah terpendam selama dua tahun. Dia menerima pelukanku dengan tangan terbuka. Senang rasanya dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Dia adalah sahabatku.

Aku melepas pelukanku, menatap mata birunya yang telah berubah semakin indah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan bercorak khas. Tulang pipinya tinggi, berkilat diterpa sinar mentari yang minim hari itu. Bibirnya penuh, merah muda yang maskulin. Rambut coklatnya tumbuh lebat, lebih lebat dari sebelumnya. Perbedaan yang paling mencolok terdapat pada perawakan tubuhnya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Sora bertubuh kecil dan kurus walaupun dia memang ahli dalam pelajaran olahraga. Tetapi sekarang, Sora kurus yang kukenal telah berubah menjadi Sora bertubuh kekar.

"Kau kembali," kataku. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku pulang," jawabnya. "Kau telah banyak berubah, Kairi."

"Kau juga," balasku. Kulihat dia memperhatikan wajah dan postur tubuhku. Rambutku yang berwarna merah anggur tadinya hanya sepanjang rahang, tapi sekarang telah tumbuh sepanjang bahu, dan ini membuatnya agak kagum – kurasa.

"Rambutmu," katanya, "panjang."

"Yah," desisku, "aku suka rambut panjang." aku memainkan rambut merah anggurku dengan jari tangan kanan. "Kau semakin gemuk."

"Latihan menjadi tentara sangat berat dan perlu perjuangan. Aku banyak makan di akademi."

"Kurasa, akademi tentara jauh lebih baik daripada kota ini," ujarku pelan sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Hmm, tidak ada tempat sebaik rumah," jawabnya jujur. Aku memberinya sebuah senyum lagi.

"Mau mampir ke rumahku? Aku yakin orangtua dan adikmu tidak akan keberatan. Ibuku akan sangat senang melihatmu lagi."

"Aku baru saja dari rumah. Tidak ada orang di rumah, dan aku rasa mereka sedang bersenang-senang di suatu tempat. Aku juga bertemu dengan ibumu. Beliau memberitahuku bahwa keluargaku sedang mengunjungi rumah Cid si montir. Ada beberapa barang yang ingin mereka perbaiki," jawabnya. "Aku akan menemui mereka. Aku tidak dapat membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang tanpa diriku, kan?" sambungnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aku menghela nafas setelah mendengar jawabannya. Ini membuatku agak kecewa. Keinginanku untuk bercengkerama dengannya setelah dua tahun terpisah sepertinya tidak dapat terpenuhi sekarang.

"Yah, aku tahu kau merindukan keluargamu. Kau harus menemui mereka," ujarku dengan senyum masam. Sora tersenyum balik padaku.

"Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Kairi."

"Ya, aku juga," balasku. Aku memungut stepler dan selebaran yang terjatuh. Kemudian kembali menaiki kursi untuk menempel selebaran pada permukaan papan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penempel selebaran?" tanya Sora dari belakangku saat aku mulai sibuk menempel.

"Sejak kau pergi," jawabku tanpa basa-basi. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau telah semakin mandiri."

"Trims," balasku tanpa melihatnya. Aku masih berfokus pada selebaran yang sedang kutempel.

"Yah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ingin menunjukan diriku yang sekarang pada keluargaku."

"Menunjukan tubuhmu yang semakin besar, dan memperbaiki ramalan?" ucapku setengah menyindir. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa yang hampir lepas bebas, dan mengatupkan bibir dan gigi rapat-rapat sehingga terciptalah sebuah tawa teredam. Kudengar dari belakang, Sora tertawa juga. Tawanya renyah, lepas, dan jujur. Tawa khas yang dia miliki.

"Mungkin," katanya setelah tawanya menghilang. Kudengar dia menghela nafas panjang. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sampai jumpa. Berikan salamku pada orangtua dan adikmu," ujarku. Aku masih memunggunginya sehingga tidak dapat mengetahui ekspresi wajah apa yang dia tunjukan. Aku hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya bergerak menjauh ke arah kananku. Dia berjalan di jalan raya, aku rasa. Untung saja hari ini sangat jarang ada mobil di jalan raya sehingga dia tidak tertabrak mobil dan menjadi seonggok daging cincang.

Aku menoleh ke samping kananku. Dapat kulihat punggung Sora yang berjaket coklat. Dia berjalan santai menelusuri jalan raya. Apakah sebegitu rindunya dia pada keluarganya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?

Dia pria yang baik – dan tampan – walaupun masa kecilnya tidak menyenangkan. Jauh dari semua itu, dia adalah sahabatku – sahabat lamaku.

**FIN**

**A/N : YEEESSSHHHH SELESAI!**

**Hahahahaaa saya menunggu review dari yang berkenan nih. Akhir-akhir ini fic2 aku jarang ada review. O.o jadi agak down gitu deh. Hahahaaaaaa**

**Terima kasih ^_^**


End file.
